happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Till All Powers Cut
Till All Powers Cut is a season 113 episode of HTFF. Plot Part 1 Daphne is watching a horror movie inside her house and later seeing Salvia passing by. She don't want him to watch the horror movie and take him into her room and plays with her computer. Salvia anyway plays it and found a pop-up ads at the middle of the screen. Salvia decided to clicks it, which in reality it's installing an unknown virus into the computer. A group of tree friends(Kitty Kat, Snowpuff, Frills, Scrap, Dusk and Dawn) appear and visit Daphne at her home. Daphne takes them to the living room until she heard another door bell, revealed to be Morton and Mix outside. She sighed and let Morton in first before slaps Mix, who's trying to hide behind Morton. The group watching the movie together and Daphne trying to get some food for them. The power inside the house suddenly goes out few seconds later. Daphne changed her plan to find the power box but the house is too dark, making it's hard for her to find it. Scrap brings a flashlight and helping out to find the power box. Daphne lets him to go to the basement while she's checking Salvia. Salvia is seen sleeping inside her room. She feels relieved until she sees the computer is switched on during the blackout, then turned off a second later. Daphne later heard loud crash at the basement, decided to check it out. Mix suddenly appears and wanted to helps her out. Daphne slaps him again for freaked her out. Morton gives Mix a flashlight while himself trying to keep the group in place. Daphne and Mix walk downstairs to see what's happened. Mix sees the bloodstain on the floor and broken flashlight, later sees headless Scrap near to the power box. Both of them are freaked out and Daphne running upstairs while screaming, not aware of she suddenly locks Mix inside the basement. Daphne runs back to the living room and only sees Morton, who is eating pie. Morton who is actually being distracted, now aware the group is missing. Both of them see the DVD player suddenly turned on and shoots some discs into them but they luckily avoid it. Meanwhile, Kitty Kat is seen playing with Isra at the kitchen. She feels something and sees the microwave switched on, which later shoots radiation blasts. Kitty managed to avoid the blasts because of her agility but ended up lands into the open oven that burns her alive inside. Part 2 Daphne actually saw what happened to Kitty Kat and panicked. Morton somehow trying to find the source of the problem, later realizes Mix is missing. Mix still trying to breaks the door to let himself out of the basement while being injured by the electric sparks from the power box. While Morton and Daphne trying to find Mix, Morton bumps into Dusk who is searching for Dawn. Dusk later spots Dawn walks out the toilet and quickly runs to her. Dusk anyway trips over the wire of a table fan, which later electrocutes and disintegrates him. The fan actually affected by the virus and blasts away the blade from it. Morton trying to blocks it but having his hand sliced off. The blade also hits Dawn and slicing her head in half. Meanwhile, Frills is seen inside Daphne's room and near to her closet. She later sees the computer turns on next to her and curious about it. While Daphne trying to helps Morton out, she sees sudden flash inside her room. Worried about Salvia, she quickly goes to her room and drags weak Morton with her. She sees Salvia is still sleeping and later sees dead Frills with her eyes burned out next to her computer. Daphne realizes the problem is from the computer. Morton trying to fix the problem but the power is still off. Fortunately, the power suddenly turned on but also triggers almost all the electrical stuff trying to attack them. Morton is having hard time to remove the virus because one of his hand is sliced off. Right before the electrical stuff able to reach them, Morton managed to delete the virus from the computer before collapses after losing too much blood. Daphne is traumatized what's just happened but also relieved that Salvia is safe. She decided to check Mix at the basement, revealed he's the one who switched on the power box and died from the electric sparks that fatally wounded him. Shocked Daphne trips over someone's hearing aid and falls downstairs while screaming. Snowpuff is at outside of the house and enjoying the night, not hearing Daphne's scream at all. Salvia wakes up by her scream and sees the computer. The episode ends when Salvia sees the pops-up ads again on the screen. Moral "Power always brings with it responsibility." Deaths *Scrap is beheaded. (death not seen) *Kitty Kat is burned inside the oven. *Dusk is electrocuted and disintegrated. *Dawn's head is sliced in half by the fan blade. *Frills' eyes burned out by the flash. *Morton died from blood lose. *Mix fatally wounded by the electric sparks. (death not seen) Injuries *Morton's hand sliced off by the fan blade. *Daphne fell downstairs. Trivia *This episode originally written before Halloween but the writer don't have much time to release it. *The title is derived from the words "till all hours" and "powers cut". *Scrap's death is actually similar to Pop's death in "A Vicious Cycle", except Scrap's death is off-screen. *Kitty Kat's death is referecing to Bye Bye Kitten's death in "Bloody Bunny: The First Blood". **Her Halloween constume also Bye Bye Kitten's costume. *This marks Frills' first death. *Campbell and Decha are seen inside the picture in Daphne's house. Category:Season 113 episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween